Surviving Hope
by Simple.Wings
Summary: Max is dead. The flock separates. Fang has lost hope… But what happens when he finds himself chasing after his dreams? Is it a really a dream though or reality? Ella&Iggy Later FAX.


Max is dead. The flock separates. Fang has lost hope… But what happens when he finds himself chasing after his dreams? Is it a really a dream though or reality? Ella&Iggy Later FAX.

Aright on with story! (First one I've written)****

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns MR. Sadly I do not.

* * *

Iggy POV

_~Flashback~_

"_Man... Look! Look! At what you're doing to yourself!" I said waving my hands above my head._

"_What's the point Ig? I'll tell you! There is none!" He said aggravated, throwing a bottle nearly missing my head._

"_Max wouldn't want you to live like this Fang…"Looking around I noticed bottles upon bottles in his room, his dark, lonely room. _

"_Get out!" He screamed, angry written all of over his face._

"_But Fa—"Well so much for that._

"_Out!" He yelled clearly pissed at me for me mentioning her name._

"_She would except more from you Fang, she would be ashamed if she saw you like this" I said quietly closing the door to the rundown apartment._

_~End of flashback~_

"I tried Ella.. I really did. He's destroying himself.. You should have seen the look on his face all the pain he's suffering from- "His face… The pain... "Why did she have to do it Ell? Didn't she know what it would do to him?"

"Iggy.. Sh—Max knew what she was doing she always does. It's what makes… Made her Max" I knew she was trying to explain to me with her big brown innocent eyes that reminded me of Max.

"But Ella... Just drop it okay? I'm too tired to deal with him and his mess." I said heading for the bedroom Dr. Martinez was lending me until I got on my own feet/wings whatever you want to call it.

"Okay Ig. Anything I can do to make you feel better?" I think it was supposed to sound seductive but to me it sounded like a mess.

"Ella go get— Ahhh!" Was all I could get out before I landed on the ground straddling my head hoping it would make the pain stop.

"Mom!" Was all I remember before my vision peeled over to darkness.

* * *

Fang POV

" I'm here to see Jory Martinez please?" Now that's a voice I thought I wouldn't have heard in years.

"He's right do—""Angela! Over here" I saw her angelic face turn towards me smiling like she just won the lottery.

Man she's grown, she's not a little baby anymore I thought a smile on my face in return.

"I was never a baby Fang just small. How's he doing?" Pushing a candy bar shaped into a bomb in my hands. "I got extra Gazzy should be here soon. I think Nudge is on her way too but I'm not sure she sounded busy."

"Angel what have me and Ma—said about reading people's mind?" I said shaking my head making my hair fall in front of my eyes to hide my distraught.

"Max. Fang. Her name is Max and I think she would be pretty proud of me. Not trying to hide from my past. I think she would smile her smile and be proud of me for getting a scholarship in marine life." She said getting annoyed.

Sorry Angel... I just miss her like a lot, I thought lifting up my head so she can see my honesty.

Sighing she threw her hands up in the air "I would tell you it will be alright but I've never been a good liar. I would tell you to forget but I know it's impossible." She said lowering her voice.

" But I will tell you something F-Nick." Poking me in my chest to prove her point of her being right.

"How you're living your life right now is not what she would want. And I'm being earnest Fang we all care about you and we all love you. But were not gonna stick around forever letting you destroy your life." She said turning back to the window to look at Iggy.

"He's thinking about you and Max ya know." She said softly almost a complete whisper a smile spreading across her lips.

"All the stuff you told him about her... She really was amazing Fang. The Incredible Maximum Ride" She said giggling, I chuckled with her.

"Yeah... She really was—"Wham something jumped onto my back knocking me over.

"Fff—Nick! Oh my freakin' god! How I've missed you. You seriously could not believe how much I missed you guys! Hey Angellaaaa! Where's Gazzy?" She said sliding off my back the last part a whisper.

I rolled my eyes "Nice to see you too Nudge. Yeah Ang where is he I thought he would have been here before the chatterbox."

"Hey! It took me a whole 15 minutes to get here!" Nudge squealed, for the first time she got quiet looking in the window at Iggy. "How is he?"

I sighed "Still hasn't woken up"

"Hey you guys!" We all turned it was Gazzy strolling up like he owned the whole place.

"Hey Gaz." We all said at the same time.

Nudge took off into her rambling part with Angel and Gazzy all of them happy to see each other. It's been so long I thought Nudge is almost 21, Angel 17, and Gazzy 20 where have the years gone. The only one I really kept in touch with is Iggy getting an occasional worry call from Angel about what Iggy has told her.

I smiled they were still my family, my flock, were just missing… I shook the thought right out of my head Angel glanced at me then at Iggy, then to window on the other side of Iggy. Her eyes looked like they were going pop out of her head.

"Angel what is it?" I was asking curiosity getting the better of me. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Angel expecting an answer.

It seemed forever until she answered back. "Excuse me." She said half walking half running to get into the elevator. Nudge looked at me I shrugged "Probably forgot something in the car." I stated turning back to Iggy wondering what Angel saw or remembered.

* * *

Angel POV

"Excuse me." I said and started running towards the elevator.

It couldn't be... But I saw it I saw her... but it couldn't be she's… Gone.

Damn elevator can't go any faster! Ugh.

Ding the elevator chimed I took off in full sprint to the outside door pushing it open not caring if I made someone fall on the outside. I ran to the back alley of the hospital checking to see if anyone was watching. Apparently there wasn't any thought to pick up or any noise other than the back-up generators.

I whipped out my white wings and pushed myself off the ground, my mind racing at the speed of light trying to figure out if it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

She couldn't block me she never could… At least I thought.

My heart rate was increasing, breathe Angel just breathe it was probably a misunderstanding.

My wings were carrying me up on the roof I let my wings fold against my back as I landed and started walking to the side were Iggy's room was. My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest off the roof and down into the street were cars were flying by.

I looked down but didn't see anything my heart felt like it was about to be crushed by tons of cars. I let out a breathe I didn't notice I was holding and sat on the edge of the roof my feet dangling in the air.

"I thought I saw you Max…" I said whispering up to the midnight sky at the twinkling stars letting my white wings spread out around me.

"We all need you now, we need our fearless leader. Max we miss you. God knows I don't think Fang can go on like he is. He needs to be slapped." I said laughing at myself, if anyone walked in on me right they probably thought I was nuts talking to myself let alone the sight of my wings I could always brainwash them I suppose.

Getting up, I was whipping off my leg shaking my head uselessly. "I suppose Max we all have our time. But it wasn't your time to, the need to save the world I guess drove you mad. But then again… You would have done anything to keep your flock save. Wouldn't you Max?"

* * *

Max POV

"Wouldn't you Max?" I had half the mind to go over there and hug the crap out of my Angel, but I couldn't give my position away. It took all of my strength not to just as much as did convincing Jeb to let me come. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't keep away from my flock especially if one was in the hospital.

I stared at her back and her wings that were so small once upon a time. How she grown carrying herself like nothing could stop her. I smiled, just like me I thought.

She started leaving I didn't want her too but I had too, watching her go was worse than last time. I collapsed siding down the wall I was pressed against hiding in the shadows. Letting out a breathe I sighed how I wish I could have hugged her but that was against the rules for me to interact with my old flock.

_~Flashback~_

"_Max we have to make then believe or actually dead. It's the only way to make them stop looking for you." Jeb stated._

"_I—I can't do that to me it would destroy them Jeb. I won't do that." I said desperate to make sure he understood._

"_Max it's either you or them. I don't care what your choice is. Either way you lose." He spate, he knew those words were poison to my heart.._

_Me or them… "Alright" I said standing up making my limbs work to keep me up right._

"_Excellent" he said clasping his hands together making the sound of assurance ring in my ears._

_~ End of Flashback~_

"Max, where are you?" I heard. Oh I forgot I hadn't turned that off.

I sighed taking the walkie talkie in my hand. "Take a chill pill. I'll be there Matt. "

"You better get you—"I turned the switch off. When will he ever learn I never come when called, only when I want be there.

I sighed loudly getting up shaking my wings out. "Better late than never" I said walking over to the edge of the roof shaking out my wings. I placed my feet on the edge and fell right off unfurling my wings to catch the wind; pushing upward I headed to my new destination.


End file.
